New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop
New Adventure in Littlest Pet Shops is a animated TV series that serves as a sequel to the 2012 tv series. This show introduces new characters like Veliena Jackson, Rana Sisters (new main antatongists), Ranon Tigerlea, the Samatha Twins and more and introduces new buildings and upgraded buildings like Largest Ever Pet Shop 2 (upgraded version of Largest Ever Pet Shop with deadly robots), Largest Sweet Shop, the new and improved Downtown City High, new and improved Littlest Pet Shop and more. There will be now 13 (14 in Season 2 and 16 in Season 3) main pets instead of 7s. Summary In this spectacular TV series sequel to the 2012 show, a new girl named Veliena Jackson moves to Downtown City and lives in the 7th floor, when she discovers the dumbwaiter, she goes there but then suddenly, she gets frightened by a spider and hits her head. The result of this was that she starts being able to talk to animals and meets Blythe and her family and friends. New things include Blythe now being in the 8th grade, new pets, new stories, new adventures and new villains to face!111 Cast The cast from LPS 2012 show only reprised 4 roles. *Miranda Cosgrove as Veliena Jackson - one of the main characters *Jacquie Lee as Blythe Baxter - one of the main characters *Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson *Ben Stiller as Sunil Nevla *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark; Phillapa *Katy Perry as Zoe Trent *Ariana Grande as Penny Ling; Youngmee Song *Hilary Duff as Minka Mark *Jason DeRulo as Vinnie Terrio *Seth Rogen as Roger Baxter *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly *Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson *Rob Paulsen as Jasper Jones *Christina Aguilera as Mailie *Matt L. Jones as Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt - one of the new main pets who previously appeared in the 2012 series episode "Sleeper" *Max Charles as Parker Waddleton - one of the new main pets who previously appeared in the 2012 show episode "Winter Wonder Wha...?" *Chris Daughtry as Captain Cuddles - Pepper's boyfriend who is one of the new main pets who appeared in the 2012 show episode "Sweet Pepper" *Alica Keys (Season 1 - Season 2) and Bea Miller (Season 3 - present) as Delilah Barnsley - Sunil's girlfriend and one of the new main pets who appeared in the 2012 show, "The Expo Factor Part 1" and "The Expo Factor Part 2" *Samuel Vincent as Beakers Baxter - one of the new main pets. *Carly Chaikin as Brittany Biskit *Leah Remini as Whittany Biskit; Ranon Tigerlea *Shannon Chan-Kent as Leah Rana and Samatha Rana *Nicole Oliver as Vannessa Samatha and Lily Samatha (ally to Blythe and her human and pet friends including Veliena) *Kevin James as Randy Jackson - Veliena and Ian's father *Kyle Rideout as Ian Jackson - Veliena's brother *Anna Faris as Annie Jackson - Veliena and Ian's mother who died before the series premiere, but only appears in Veliena's flashbacks in some episodes. *Keith Silverstein as Principle Morris *Michael Bay as himself as a co-principle *Kevin Michael Richardson as Leory Patterson (Sue's brother and has a crush on Blythe) *Peter New as Harold Winston; Basil Featherstone *Ashleigh Ball as Mitzi *TJ Miller as Jack Clark- a new pet the joints the group (Note: When i say 2012 show, i mean they did appear as guest pets) Episodes List of New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop episodes Trivia *Philippa, who appeared in the 2012 episode "Terriors and Tiaras" Will be Blythe's new friend and will be Josh's new girlfriend. *Josh will break up with Blythe in the episode "HeartBroken Blythe". *Blythe's hairstyle will be from Season 3, not from Season 1 or 2 (but a bun could appear) *Blythe will get a new pet on her own. Ratings This show is due to get a TV-Y7-FV, although the show has some blood. Some of the episodes are rated TV-Y and TV-G and sometimes TV-PG. Boardcastings *U.S.A - Cartoon Networks *Canada - YTV (originally), Teletoon Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television Series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Dramedy Category:Fantasy